


G99dnight M99n

by WitchofDoom



Series: Requests From Various Places [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, adorable stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchofDoom/pseuds/WitchofDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested by someone on gigapause.com.. a friend told me to do this particular bedtime story</p>
            </blockquote>





	G99dnight M99n

Kankri followed after his six year old brother, chuckling softly. It was time for Karkat to go to bed and he had requested Kankri read to him first. Karkat only seemed truly happy when he was snuggled up with his crab plush and hearing a bedtime story, so Kankri was happy to do so. By the time he entered the room Karkat had already gotten under the blanket, his crab plush that he had named Crabdad under his arm.  
When he got near the bed Karkat patted the space beside him.  
“YOU CAN SIT HERE.”  
He had always been a shouter and Kankri was beyond used to it but sometimes it could be troublesome like when they were at the movies or when Kankri was trying to sleep.  
“Alright 6r9ther if that will make y9u happy.”  
Kankri curled up beside Karkat, putting one arm around his shoulders and pulling his close before smiling a bit. Karkat loved bedtime stories and if he was not told one before bed a tantrum was unavoidable. Karkat snuggled into him and pulled the blanket over his older brother.  
“Which st9ry w9uld y9u like t9 hear t9night?”  
“THE ONE ABOUT THE MOON.”  
That was one Kankri knew by heart. It was one that Kankri had even heard as a child and almost loved it more than Karkat. He cleared his throat, speaking in the voice he used for his speeches.  
“In the great green r99m there was a teleph9ne  
and a red 6all99n  
and a picture 9f the c9w jumping 9ver the m99n.  
and there were three little 6ears sitting 9n chairs  
and tw9 little kittens and a pair 9f mittens  
and a little t9y h9use and a y9ung m9use.  
and a c9m6 and a 6rush  
and a 69wl full 9f mush. And a quiet 9ld lady wh9 was whispering ‘hush’.”

He heard Karkat yawn and looked down the little boy, who was now curled into a ball and hugging his crab plush close. Kankri smiled a little, softening his voice as he continued with the story.  
“G99dnight, r99m. G99dnight, m99n.  
G99dnight, c9w jumping 9ver the m99n.  
G99dnight, light and the red 6all99n.  
G99dnight, 6ears and G99dnight chairs.  
G99dnight, kittens. G99dnight mittens.  
G99dnight, cl9cks. G99dnight s9cks.  
G99dnight, little h9use and G99dnight m9use.  
G99dnight, c9mb and G99dnight, 6rush.  
G99dnight, n969dy. G99dnight, mush.  
G99dnight, t9 the 9ld lady whispering “hush”.”

Karkat yawned again. He was slowly drifting off to sleep, barely even hearing Kankri say the last lines of the story.  
“G99dnight, stars. G99dnight, air.  
G99dnight, n9ises everywhere.”

Kankri looked down at the sleeping child. He carefully moved his arm from around Karkat’s shoulder and got out of the bed. He pulled the blanket over Karkat and tucked him, smiling a bit.  
“G99dnight, Karkat.”


End file.
